Handicap numbers are used by golfers as measures of golfing ability. A handicap number is typically determined on the basis of a golfer's performance over a range of holes with respect to a predetermined par value associated with each hole. In calculating a handicap number, for example, the number of strokes a golfer must make to move a golf ball from a particular tee spot to the hole is first recorded for each hole of a golf course. The predetermined par value of the hole is then subtracted from this number. If the golfer must make more strokes to move the golf ball to the hole than the par number for that hole, the resulting number will be positive, whereas if the golfer requires fewer strokes than the par number, the resulting number will be negative. A handicap number is then calculated on the basis of the resulting numbers for the range of holes.
However, measures of golfing ability such as handicap numbers present certain problems. A first problem is that handicap numbers are calculated based upon specific performances against specific holes of specific golf courses under specific environmental conditions. Weather conditions and subtle differences between specific holes of various golf courses may make handicap numbers inherently difficult to compare. While handicap numbers may attempt to compensate for such difference by taking into account factors relating to the general difficulty of particular golf courses, for example, such handicap numbers may still not reflect differences in hole-to-hole difficulty.
Additionally, since handicap numbers are based upon the difference between an actual number of strokes required to move a ball to a hole and the par number associated with that hole, handicap numbers may be relatively coarsely-grained. That is, the difference in handicap number between two golfers may be relatively small, especially at higher ability levels.
Moreover, since handicap numbers may derive from data gathered and analyzed by individual golfers, the value of such numbers may be related to factors such as an individual golfer's diligence in gathering and accurately recording the required data, as well as the golfer's skill in deriving the proper handicap number on the basis of the data.
Furthermore, handicap numbers may only be of general assistance in selecting golf equipment suitable to improve a particular golfer's game. For example, it may generally be known that a particular piece of golf equipment such as a particular type of golf club or golf ball may improve the game of golfers at a particular ability level as measured by handicap, i.e., it may generally be known that a particular type of golf ball may improve the golf game of golfers of a certain handicap range. However, handicap numbers may not be useful in determining whether or how a particular piece of golf equipment may improve the golfing ability of a particular golfer.
Accordingly, there is a need for alternate characterizations of golf ball striking ability, as well as methods for determining the alternate characterizations, methods for selecting golf equipment on the basis of the alternate characterizations, and systems for carrying out such methods.